Exactly a Year Ago
by Baileey.xxx
Summary: Short FLUFF, set after 6z20. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW !


"_I insist on knowing why you are avoiding me." Brennan asked Hannah._

"_I found out about __you and ____Seeley__." _

"_Booth told you?" _

_Hannah nodded her head up and down gently. _

"How…" Brennan didn't even know how to put her thinking process into words. Booth had told Hannah. What did that mean?

Hannah looked up at Brennan. "Temperance, I always knew there was something between the two of you, just was too scared to find out the truth. I knew it was going to be this, I just wanted to pretend it wasn't."

Speechless, the only thing Brennan could come up with: "What does this mean?"

"For you two, I don't know. I hope you're going to be happy together. I can't-"

"Wait," she interrupted, "does that mean you're leaving?"

Hannah shrugged. "I don't know where I'm going. I move around all over the place. I'm going back to Afghanistan, there's a huge story that might make my career." Brennan just stood there. She couldn't, she didn't have anything to say. Hannah placed one of her hands on Brennan's arm. "Temperance, what me and Seeley had, we like to say we were going to make it work but we were just living in the moment, and I think our moment's past. You and Seeley, you're going to have another moment, it might not be today, might not be tomorrow, but you're going to have another moment. When that moment comes you'll know it and you'll live in it and make the best of it. I know Seeley. I know you. You two are perfect for each other. He loves you, Temperance."

Brennan finally found her words. "How can you say that? He loves you."

Hannah laughed softly. "He loved me but not one single time did he look at me the way he looked at you. There's so much I don't know about him and so much I won't ever know about him. Please don't break his heart; he loves you too much to ever let you go. Goodbye, Temperance." Hannah walked away. Brennan wished her a good life. Even though Hannah didn't know where she was going Brennan was sure that where ever she went she was going to make the best out of it.

Xox B & B xoX

Brennan sat in her office. Booth had told Hannah. Hannah had left. So much had changed. But in the end when Brennan thought about it, she was still the same person. Things had happened, things were said, and feelings had been shown. But she was still Temperance Brennan. She loved Seeley Booth and it was only a matter of time 'till everything came out in the open once and for all.

Xox B & B xoX

Booth sat on the bench in the park, on their bench, him and Bones' bench. Booth had tried to move on. He tried to move on with Hannah. He failed miserably. He had told Hannah the truth. Hannah had already known. She said that everything they were doing was just in the moment and in the end was all fun and games. _Games?_ Hannah left. She was going to follow a story. Booth knew as anyone else did that Hannah would make the best out of anything that lead her way. Booth had drifted her way. But he had also passed. Booth knew 2 things. That he needed to find Bones. Number 2: He was in love with her and there wasn't anything that was going to come in the middle of that. He flipped out his phone and opened a new message template. Quickly dashing his fingers from one key to the next he type Bones a message and sent it. It was just a matter of time before…

Xox B & B xoX

_Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuzz_

Brennan's phone vibrated on her desk and she picked it up quickly opening the message at the same time.

**Bones, I think we need to talk. Meet me at the coffee cart, where we were supposed to meet today.**

Brennan's mind raced. She replied _OK__. _Before grabbing her coat and dashing out the doors of the Jeffersonian. Exactly a year ago they had both left. They had made a promise that today, exactly a year from then they would meet each other at the coffee cart. Exactly a year…

Xox B & B xoX

Brennan saw the fountain. Emotions spread throughout her. She turned towards to coffee cart but something caught her eye. _Booth. _He stood there, with two cups of coffee. One for himself, one for her. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Hi Bones." He said softly and handed her one of the coffees. "This is for you, one cream, and one sugar. Just the way you like it."

Brennan smiled. _He knows me so well… _They sat down on the bench together.

Just a year later… exactly one year.

**After seeing the promo for January 20****th**** episode I can't help but hope! I have to write this down now before I see the episode and all my hopes are probably left down. With any luck this will be what happens and thousands of fans out there will be cheering! B&B all the way! I want Hannah to leave, as much as she is an amazing character she is just standing in between Booth and Brennan and I can't have that! We'll see… only 9 more days, right?**


End file.
